


concerning scars and mistakes made long ago

by ingenious_spark



Series: Avengers Prompt Bingo 2012 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Introspection, Sparring, accidental death of an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor spar, then have a discussion about family, what it means, and how some mistakes might be forgiven if one tries hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	concerning scars and mistakes made long ago

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for my Avengers Kink Bingo card: Scars.
> 
> This was supposed to be a Thor/Steve pairing for my darling Beth, but it didn't quite turn up that way. Whatever. Read with whatever goggles you would prefer.

Thor enjoys sparring with Captain Steven Rogers. Steve is just about the only person in Midgard that he does not have to watch his strength around. (The Hulk is another, but he never gets to just spar with Hulk, though he’d like to - he tries to respect the good Doctor Banner’s decisions.) 

They’re currently shirtless in the gym, knuckles wrapped (mostly as a formality) as they beat each other up. He’s got Steve pinned finally - the human can be surprisingly wily; Thor thinks he has perhaps defeated his pride and started training with the formidable Lady Widow - when Steve slaps the floor in surrender. Thor lets him up, pulling the mortal to his feet.

“Break, Thor. I need some water.” Steve says when Thor assumes the starting position again. Thor stands straight, walking over to where the strange ice-magick box stands. He opens it, pulling two large, clear bottles out, tossing one to Steve.

“Drink deeply!” He encourages, following his own advice. They sit for a moment, on the benches along the wall, resting their bodies. Thor idly traces a small jagged scar on his wrist, before noticing Steve following the motion curiously with his eyes. He offers his wrist, showing the scar fully to the man, and Steve traces it with an uncertain finger.  
“It is a souvenir, my friend, of boyhood mishaps. I was careless, tried to play with one of my brother’s pet snakes. It bit me, and I pulled against its fangs. It ended up being quite messy. Loki would not speak to me for several weeks.” Thor’s bright blue eyes are cloudy with memories. “I accidentally killed it trying to get free of its fangs.” He frowns suddenly. “I don’t think Father ever punished me for the creature’s death.” He feels troubled. “The more I am here, far from my father’s side, the more I see that he was-” Thor hesitates, struggling for a word.

“Playing favorites?” Steve offers, grasping Thor’s hand between both of his. Thor nods, feeling conflicted.

“An apt description. Though I know he is Mother’s favorite. She did not stand up to Father about him enough, I think, choosing instead to comfort Loki in private. I did not champion him near enough either. The more I am here, and you and our friends open up with stories about their families, the more I recognize that I have failed Loki.” Steve squeezes his hand.

“It’s not your fault - you were only acting in the way your father encouraged you to. I’m not saying it wasn’t wrong, but you shouldn’t blame yourself that badly. Families are the hardest people to stand up to. You were approximately the same age as he was, right?” Thor nods. “You were only acting the way you were taught. The important part is that now you see you were wrong, and you can start fixing things. Loki might think it’s too late, but if you keep trying the hardest you can, you might be able to pull him through.”  
Thor smiles, setting his other hand over Steve’s.

“Thank you my friend. I think, perhaps, I needed to hear that. Not to loose hope.” He stands, pulling Steve up again. “Now, another round!” Steve laughs, and it fills Thor with a happiness he’s been lacking recently.


End file.
